Stross
by Nick4120
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring my OC, Jason Stross. The Krawl isn't the only enemy in the Nanario System. criminals, murderers, psychopaths, and others. But there are those of the NPP that dedicate their lives to stop such crimes from happening. The bravest and most feared is Jason Stross. These are his stories.


Stross Ch. 1 : The Rookie

Kollin, base planet for the NPP.

In the NPP, there are two branches: standard officers and then there are special operations. Due to over population of the system, unemployment and crime came on the rise. There was a new justice system needed. This system was the Special Operations Officers. The officers of this branch were given the power of the judge, jury and executioner.

The bravest and most feared is Jason Stross.

Meanwhile, in the middle of one of Kollins many highways, a man on a hoverbike chased down a vehicle suspected of carrying stolen goods while the driver was seen killing the previous owner. This man wore the uniform of the special ops officer, first class: A black leather jacket along with dark chrome leg armor and gauntlets. Along with the black helmet with a blue visor. this man was Jason Stross

"Pull over or I'll be forced to use lethal force!" Jason yelled through the megaphone built in his helmet.

the vehicle did not seem to stop, so Jason took out his NPP handgun. "Heat sink!" He yelled. His pistol then mimicked him, setting its ammunition for heat seeking rounds. He then aimed for the vehicle and fired. The vehicle took a direct hit and soon drove off the highway and into a building.

"Damn..." Jason said as he drove his hoverbike toward the crash. he landed near it and investigated The crash site, trying to find the driver or body. he was interrupted when he heard a woman scream from the other side of the crash.

He ran around it, pistol in hand, to see a woman above a dead man. By the looks of it, he was stabbed. Jason looked at the woman. "The person who did this, where did he go?"

The woman pointed to a store where people were running out the front door. Jason walked to it and through the crowds to find the criminal, holding a woman hostage with a screwdriver to her neck.

"Really?" Jason questioned. "A screwdriver? Couldn't even afford a knife?"

"Shut up!" The criminal said, pointing the screwdriver closer to the woman's neck. "You want to live, lady, right? Tell the man you want to live."

"Please." The woman had a tear running down her face. "I have a family."

"If you let her go now," Jason said as he pointed his gun at the criminal. "I can promise you a life sentence in minimum security in orbital prison."

The criminal laughed. "You suck at negotiations, pal!"

"You killed two people." Jason said.

"Tough shit!" He said. "Here's what's gonna happen, you let me go off on your bike, or this bitch dies." He pricked the woman, causing her to bleed.

"Nope." Jason said. "This happens." He shot the woman in the leg, causing her to fall from the criminals grip and then shot him in the head.

"Ah!" The Woman said as she looked at the blood wound.

"Relax." Jason walked toward the woman and treated her with his first aid kit. "You'll live." He treated the wound then called command. "Command, I need a clean up crew at my current location. Bring two body bags."

"Copy, Stross." The voice from his communicator said. "Commander Grant requests you to arrive at his office."

"Roger. Stross out." Jason returned to his hoverbike and began to head back to NPP HQ.

When he got to headquarters, he walked in the lobby to be met by the receptionist. "Mr. Stross." She said. "The commander is waiting for you. Take this elevator." She pointed forward an elevator, which Jason walked into, and went up to Grants office. Once he walked out the elevator and into Grants office, he saluted. "Commander."

"At ease, Stross." Grant said as he stood from his desk and walked toward Jason. "I'm going to need you to go to the academy."

"Yes sir." Jason said. "For what? Teaching the cadets unarmed combat? Shooting range?"

"Neither." Grant said. "Your heading there to train a newly graduated rookie. She's top of her class."

Jason looked at Grant with no emotion. "Training a rookie? Shouldn't Rallen or someone else babysit some trigger happy rookie?"

"Stross, this isn't a negotiation." Grant sternly said. "This is an order."

Jason sighed as he saluted. "Yes sir." He then left the office.

NPP Academy For decades, several NPP officers undergo years of trading starting at the age of ten. Most graduate after ten long years. Cadets spend every waking moment training to be officers of the Nanario System. Very few make it to graduation, even fewer are given the rank of Special Forces on the day of graduation.

Jason rode into the building hangar with his hoverbike. He got off and began to walk toward the entrance. In the hall around him, were flags of top ranking cadets. He looked over to one from five years ago, the year he graduated. The names on it were Smith, Richards, and Stross. Jason, due to spending the first thirteen years of his life on the streets, joined at age thirteen, causing him to graduate at twenty-three.

Jason smiled as he reminisced the days at the academy. He was considered on of the finest cadets they ever seen. He continued down the hallway toward the receptionist.

"Mr. Stross." The receptionist said. "The commander said you would be coming." She stood up. "If you follow me, I will take you to your rookie."

"Alright." Jason said as she followed her.

Meanwhile, at the graduation ceremony

Each year, over 40,000 cadets enroll into the NPP Academy. Ten years later, only fourty of that class graduate. of one of these cadets was a twenty year old female. She had blue hair and her eyes were blood red, due to an incident that occurred during her childhood. To hide this, she wore goggles over them. Her name was Liz Carmine, a graduating cadet. She sat down as her classmates walked up the ceremonial stage to be congratulated by the academy staff, been given their badge and uniform, along with an officer to rate them on their final test: bringing the law to the system of Nanario.

"Elizabeth Amanda Carmine." The principle of the academy said as she stood at the podium.

Liz couldn't believe this day. After ten long years of training, she was finally able to call herself Officer Liz Carmine. She smiled, trying her best to keep in her excitement as she walked up to the stage.

"Cadet Carmine," The principle said. "I present you your special forces class one badge and uniform." She said holding a white jacket, a white helmet with blue visor, light chrome gauntlets and leg armor, along with the NPP Special Ops standard handgun.

Liz's jaw dropped. "Ma'am? Did you just say special ops?"

"Of course, Carmine." The principle smiled as Liz was given the uniform. "Your scores were the highest of the class. In fact, the last cadet to even have test scores reach that high was Jason Stross."

Liz's grin grew ear to ear.

"Which is why we found it appropriate for you to be under the watch of the man himself."

Jason then entered from the backstage. As soon as she saw him, Liz's jaw dropped even farther. She walked toward Jason. "Jason St-Stross!" She tried to reach her hand out of a handshake, but stumbled as she tried to keep her new uniform from falling from her arms. "Gosh! I-Its and honor sir!" She was so nervous, she began to blush.

Jason looked at her in a disapproving way. "You're gonna act that way everytime you see me rookie?"

"No sir!" Liz said as she stood straight up and looked frightened as if there was a gun pointed toward her.

"That's better." Jason said, still glaring at Liz through his visor. "Now, you got 5 minutes to get in your uniform and meet me at the academy bike depot. Move it, Carmine!"

Liz frowned, but she accepted Jason's order and headed to the nearest locker room to get in her uniform with haste. Jason walked away toward the bike depot of the academy.

Soon, Liz walked out of the locker room and began to adjust to her uniform. "Well, its not the most comfortable outfit." She thought as she continued down the corridor toward the bike depot, meeting Jason there.

"Carmine." Jason said. "Just in time."

"Wouldn't let you down, sir." Liz smiled. "Studying NPP Special Forces equipment was my specialty in training."

"Ok," Jason took out his hand gun. "What's this?"

"The Reaper-6, standard handgun of the Special Forces division." Liz said with a smile.

"Partial answers are not accepted, Carmine." Jason said. "What are its functions?"

"There are 6 functions: Lethal, Stun, Incendiary, grenade, flare and scatter." Liz said. "Along with either semi or fully automatic firing."

"Correct." Jason started his hoverbike. "Lets go."

"Where?" Liz asked.

"You choose." Jason said. "You haven't fully passed. You have to stop a crime in the process."

"Oh." Liz got onto her bike and looked up the onboard computer. "Lets see... There's a robbery down on 24th street."

"Lets go." Jason said as he began to drive off. Liz followed him.

When they got to the bank on 24th street, they parked their bikes and entered the bank, but not before Liz left her helmet on her bike, guns on stun and ready. When they got into the bank, they saw that the robber was no older than fifthteen. Sweat was running down his face as he aimed his gun at them.

"Don't m-move!" He stuttered. "I-I'll shoot!"

Jason pointed his gun at him. "How do you want it? Juvie or a bodybag? No difference to me."

"Please..." Liz said nervously. "We don't want to hurt you."

The youth fired, making Liz and Jason dodge the bullet. When they both got up, they saw the kid running.

"Quick!" Liz said. "We got to get to the bikes!"

Jason stopped her. He then turned to the retreating youth, about ten yards away, and fired a stun round at him, hitting him in the back and knocking him down face first. Jason smiled and walked toward him as Liz followed.

"Arrgh!" The youth yelled in pain.

"Quit whining!" Jason barked at him, which the youth instantly did. He then turned to Liz. "Ok, Carmine. Sentence him."

"Uh... The sentence for armed robbery is..." Liz choked, nervous from the excitement. "...two years."

"Carmine. He's a minor. His sentence must be 1 year!" Jason sighed. "I'm sorry, but I have no choose but to fail you."

Liz looked devastated. "Please give me another chance! I just made a mistake!"

"We can't make mistakes!" Jason said.

As Jason and Liz were arguing, the youth shrugged off the stun round and quickly ran off into a condemned building.

"Damn it!" Jason yelled. He then turned to Liz. "Ok, Carmine. You want your second chance? You got it."

"Thank you so much!" Liz said with glee. "I won't let you do-"

"MOVE!" Jason ordered. "We got a criminal in there!"

"Yes sir.." Liz said as she followed him. "Sorry."

They entered the building, Jason turning on the night vision in his helmet and Liz switching on the flashlight attachment on her gun.

"You left you helmet on you bike." Jason said. "Why?"

"Sorry." Liz said. "It messes up my sight. I can't see anything with it on."

"You also can't see anything when you get shot in the head." Jason criticized.

"Ok, My bad." Liz barked at Jason. "Look, lets just get this kid and call it, alright?"

"Alright." Jason said as he pointed to the end of the hall, going two different ways. "You go left while I go right."

They split up and searched through the corridors in the dark abandoned building, possibly a hotel. There were signs of rodents throughout the halls.

There was nothing until Liz heard the sound of footsteps behind her, heavy breathing, and a gun being cocked. Quickly she turned around, saw the youth and fired a stun round on him.

The youth fell but he then tried to get up.

"Wow." Liz though. "The kid can really take a punch." She aimed her gun at the youth for another stun shot, but the youth was pushed down to the floor by Jason's boot.

Liz looked to see that Jason came back as soon as he heard the shot.

"Lethal." He said as he pointed his gun at the youths head. "Look Kid, I'm suppose to give you a prison sentence, but I'm just gonna do what most of us officers do. Kill you and say you tried to escape."

The youth started freaking out and squirming under Jason's boot. But Liz brought up her pistol and aimed it at Jason.

"Hold it Stross!" Liz said. "there is no death penalty for an armed robbery, nor for any crimes committed by a minor."

Jason scoffed. "And i should care because..."

"Were officers of the law!" Liz said. "Who's gonna have respect for law when we won't!? If i have to, I will kill you."

Jason looked at Liz with a stern look and then smiled. "Congratulations, Carmine. You pasted the final test!"

Liz lowered her gun. "Wha?"

"You're willing to kill me in order to enforce the law." Jason said. "That was you final test. Congrats, Officer Carmine. You'll make a great asset to the NPP."

Liz smiled and the youth squirmed under Jason's boot, which was still holding him down. "So does that mean I'm free to go?"

Jason pressed down harder on the youth. "NO! Carmine, would you give him his sentence?"

Liz smiled. "Yes sir." she then walked closer to Jason and lowered herself down to the youth. "Armed robbery: one year!" She barked at him like a dog. "Resisting arrest: five years!" She eyed the youth down as she took out hand cuffs and cuffed his hands. She then knelt down close to his ear And smiled. "Thank you." she whispered, making sure Jason didn't hear her. "Because of you, I'm now an NPP officer."

The youth gulped. "Y-you're welcome."


End file.
